LEB:PC:Czern Belog (stonegod)
Czern Belog, Karrnathi Undead Knight The Wolf has not yet died. Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+17 vs AC (w/ CA if target slowed or immobilized), 1d10+8 damage and if the target is slowed or immobilized, Czern may knock it prone.}} |Action=Opportunity Action |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+18 vs AC (w/ CA if target slowed or immobilized), 1d10+8 damage and if the target is slowed or immobilized, Czern may knock it prone.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Requirement=Czern must charge |Power Description=+18 vs AC (w/ CA if target slowed or immobilized), 2d10+1d6+8 damage and Czern may shift 1 square and if the target is slowed or immobilized, Czern may knock it prone..}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Range 5/10. +13 vs AC (w/ CA if target slowed or immobilized), 1d6+5 damage and if the target is slowed or immobilized, Czern may knock it prone.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Trigger=an ally within 2 squares of Czern is attacked and Czern is not included in the attack |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Close burst 2, targets the triggering ally. Effect: Czern and the ally shift up to 2 squares as a free action, swapping positions. Czern becomes the target of the triggering attack, in place of the ally. After the attack is resolved, Czern can make a basic attack against the attacker.}} |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Close burst 2, enemies in burst. Effect: Until the end of Czern's next turn, each target takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls against any creature other than Czern.}} |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Trigger=an attack hits or misses Czern or an adjacent ally and deals damage |Requirement=Czern must use this power with a shield |Power Description=Melee 1. Effect: The damage dealt is reduced by 1d10+6.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Dwarven |Strength=15 (+7) |Constitution=22 (+11) |Dexterity=15 (+7) |Intelligence=10 (+5) |Wisdom=10 (+5) |Charisma=8 (+4) |Skills=Athletics +10*, Endurance +16*, Insight +7, Intimidate +13*, Perception +7 |Feats=Dark Reaping, Encouraging Shield, Human Soul, Melee Training (Con), Shield Finesse, Vicious Advantage, World Serpent's Grasp |Equipment=Avalanche Warhammer +2, Magic Throwing Hammer +2, Bloodiron Rimefire Plate +2, Steadfast Amulet +2, Bracers of Mighty Striking, Strikebacks, Horned Helm, Heavy Shield, Belt of Sonnlinor Resilience, Boots of Adept Charging; Amulet of Physical Resolve +3; 1980 gp}} Mini-Stat Block ActionsSorted in order of importance: - color=#BBBBBBSteadfast Amulet:/color (Immediate Interrupt) Czern stunned or dazed w/ a save ends effect; Czern makes an immediate save to cancel the effect. If failed, power not expended. - color=#44AA44Opportunity Action (1/combatant):/color MBA if not marked and shift or attack not Czern while in aura: +18 vs AC (+20 if slowed/immobilized), 1d10+8 and stance effect; 2 damage on miss - color=#44AA44Opportunity Attack (1/combatant):/color MBA +18 vs AC (+20 if slowed/immobilized), 1d10+8 and stance effect - color=#AA2255Guardian's Counter:/color (Immediate Interrupt) If ally w/ 2 sqs. hit by attack that drop them/bloodies and Czern not also attacked: Czern and ally swap positions, Czern becomes target, and can make MBA after resolved; +17 vs AC (+18 if slowed/immobilized), 1d10+8 and stance effect - color=#AA2255Watch Out!:/color (Immediate Interrupt) If adjacent ally hit by attack that would drop/bloody them: Attack hits Czern instead; he may spend surge afterwards - color=#AA2255Shield Block:/color (Immediate Interrupt) If adjacent ally hit by attack that would drop/bloody them: Reduce damage by 1d10+6 - color=goldenrodStrikebacks:/color (Immediate Reaction) Non-minion hits Czern and deals damage: MBA +17 vs AC (+20 if slowed/immobilized), 1d10+8 and stance effect - color=#AA2255Unbreakable:/color (Immediate Reaction) Czern hit by an attack that would drop/bloody him: Reduce damage by 11. - color=#AA2255Shield Block:/color (Immediate Interrupt) If Czern hit by attack that would drop/bloody him: Reduce damage by 1d10+6 /sblock Belog (Defending the Line Stance; Defender Auracolor=siennabCzern Belog/b/color—Male Karrnathi Undead Guardian Knight 10 Initiative: +11, Passive Perception: 17, Passive Insight: 17, low-light vision AC: 27, Fort: 26, Reflex: 22, Will: 20 — Speed: 5 HP: 91/91, Bloodied: 45, Surge: 22, Surges left: 15/15; Unnatural Vitality Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Battle Guardian/color color=#AA2255Power Strike x2 Guardian's Counter/color color=#44AA44Defender Aura (active) Defend the Line (active) Cleaving Assault Hammer Hands/color color=#AA2255Dark Reaping Glowering Threat Unbreakable Shield Block Watch Out!/color color=goldenrodStrikebacks (encounter) Belt of Sonnlinor Righteousness (daily) Steadfast Amulet +2 (daily)/color http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB%3APC%3ACzern_Belog_(stonegod))[/sblock] Equipment Coins: 1980 gp Encumbrance: 72lbs Normal Load: 150lbs Heavy Load: 300lbs Maximum Drag Load: 750lbs Character Information Appearance In his prime, Czern was the spitting image of the Karrn ideal: Tall, broad of shoulder with the close cropped beard favored by the military. That was before he died. Now, all of his features have decayed, dried up, or fallen away. Faints echoes of his strength and firm jaw can be found in the animated corpse, and wisps of his beard cling stubbornly to his flaking jaw. A red glow is set in his empty eye sockets that is off-putting to even the strongest willed, and the hollow bass of his voice is clearly unnatural. Czern is adorned in the remnants of the armaments he was discharged in: The severe dark iron plate and heavy shield of the Black Wolves, easily identified by any solider from the War. Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 6'5" Weight: 205 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Czern is a born solider, defender of the weak, and Karrn patriot, in that order. His distance from life has made interfacing with the living more difficult. He has the dark view of most of his Karrn kin, but wishes to affect good in the world. Czern, though on "extended leave", is still a solider for Karrn and holds their interest high. He also still holds to the path of the Seeker, even though it has fallen on the wayside back home. He does not support the Emerald Claw, however, seeing them as a now dark mark upon Karrn. Background Born in the war-torn fields outside of Rekkenmark, Czern Belog would have led the unremarkable life of a serf if not for the fateful day he saved the life of the warlord of Rekkenmark's eldest son by single handedly attacking the bear assaulting the boy with nothing more than a hunting knife. From that day on, he was the warlord's adopted child, privileged to the finest military education the land offered. Czern excelled in the Last War, making his way into the elite Black Wolf special unit. He drove back unexpected assaults on Karrlalakton, led deep insertion ops into Thrane, and worked often with the advanced undead units coming from Atur. He was embedded with such a unit on the Day of Mourning when, pushing back the sudden flight of Cyran forces near Fort Zombie, he was slain by an unseen bolt of magic. But it was not the end for Czern. He was too good of a solider. Deep beneath Fort Zombie, necromancers worked upon the fallen man. Karrnathi zombification was reserved only for the most elite of the war dead, and Czern's exploits certainly made him such. The process, however, did not take as it usually did, and more of Czern's will remained intact than was common. Deemed a partial failure, the solider was left with inconsequential undead troops. There Czern waited for almost two years, alone in the darkness. Six months ago, Czern's adopted father found Czern, standing in his regalia, waiting for his call. The warlord was livid, seeing his "son" treated so, like nothing more than a common solider. Strings were pulled, and Czern was allowed his "freedom." Unsure of whether of his capabilities, the warlords were convinced to allow Czern an "extended leave;" really, it was an excuse to observe his effectiveness without official sanction. Though still bound to Karrn, he could now roam freely, until he was called to battle again. And so he did. He was been across the breadth of Karrn, walked the arcane slums of Aundair, accosted by holy fire in Thrane, and through the grey wall of Mourning. Now he finds himself in Sharn, hoping to fill the void that has become his directionless unlife. Hooks * Czern has fought many battles and may run into a former subordinate or defeated foe at any time. * Czern's tie to the warlord of Rekkenmark may cause him trouble if known. * Many people have problems with undead. Others wish to exploit them. * Other agents of Karrn of the Blood of Vol may seek Czern out. Kicker Czern has never been allowed to live a life beyond the military; he only now gets to explore it after his life has ended. He does not know that Karrn agents are watching his exploits closely. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light vision Health Surges per day: 15 (9 class, +6 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Revenant (HoS) * +2 Dex, +2 Con * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Dark Reaping * Past Life * Undead * Unnatural Vitality * Languages: Common, One other * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Fighter (Knight) (HotFL) * Defender Aura * Battle Guardian * Weapon Talent * Shield Finesse * Fighter Stances * Power Strike * Improved Power Strike * Greater Combat Readiness * Weapon Mastery * Weapon Specialization * Shield Block Theme Features Guardian (Dr399) * 1st: Guardian's Counter * 5th: +2 power bonus to Insight, Perception * 10th: Guardian's Protection feature Feats * 1st: Shield Finesse (Bonus) * 1st: Death's Blessing * 2nd: Encouraging Shield * 4th: Melee Training (Con) * 6th: World Serpent's Grasp * 8th: Vicious Advantage * 10th: Human Soul Background Trait Karrnath (EPG): +2 Intimidate Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers }} Tracking Money Staring Gold (9th level): 5900 = 100+1/5(360+520+680+840+1000+1800+3400)+680+3400 + 5900 gp starting gold - 3400 gp Steadfast Amulet +2 - 520 gp Boots of Adept Charging (heroic) - 1800 gp Magic Throwing Hammer +2 -------- 180 gp remaining + 840 gp Assassination! + 960 gp from 10 RP -------- 1980 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Bracers of Mighty Striking (heroic) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 ** Horned Helm (heroic) * Level 3: Parcel lvl ** 680 Gold * Level 4: Parcel lvl+2 ** Belt of Sonnlinor Righteousness (heroic) * Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 ** Bloodiron Rimefire Plate +2 * Level 6: Parcel lvl+4 ** Strikebacks (heroic) * Level 7: Parcel lvl+2 ** Avalanche Warhammer +2 * Level 8: Parcel lvl ** 3400 Gold * Level 9: Lvl +3 ** Amulet of Physical Resolve +3 * Lvel 10: lvl +1 ** ?? XP * 13000 XP from retiring Haltor * 3500 XP for spending 10 DM points * 3553 XP from Assassination! * 4800 Xp from 12 RP spent (7 personal, 3 DM) Total XP: 24853 RP *7 RP fromAssassination! * -7 RP for leveling Total RP: 0 Wishlist TBA Changes * 2011/8/7: Created * 2013/5/21: Updated to lvl 10 Judge Comments Level 9 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g. Looks good to me. Very cool PC stonegod Approval 2 Reviewed and approved. --FourMonos Status Status: Approved for level 9